


A Candle to Your Flame

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Childhood friends, Alex and Lena, reconnect after many years, finding themselves growing into a budding new relationship.  However, over time, they've grown into themselves, finding separate paths that now leaves Alex wondering if she would ever be good enough for Lena, and if she would ever belong in Lena's world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Candle to Your Flame

  


Alex leaned across the edge of the rooftop, looking down into the city, mesmerized by the movement of the world below. The quiet shuffling of pedestrians as they walked the streets, getting from point A to point B; the non-existent sounds of car doors slamming shut, of blended chatter, and even of the zooming by of vehicles was something to witness. A city put on mute, silence dispersed among the masses, despite the continuous busy life everyone had. It seemed surreal from where Alex stood, stories so high up that it was impossible for the noise to reach her. 

  


"Peaceful. Isn't it?"

  


Alex looked over to see a beautiful brunette, dawning an evening dress that would be worthy of a celebrity on her way down the red carpet. Fashion forward, perhaps from a well-known designer, and possibly bespoke, for it hugged every curve of this woman's feminine form perfectly. Alex eyed her with a gentle smile, her thoughts lost on her, just as she had been with the cityscape below. She stared at the fair skinned beauty, whose long, dark, silken hair contrasted with the pale, bare shoulders that they draped upon, yet disappeared magically into the evening shadows behind her. Her lips, red and perfectly done, were plump and mesmerizing. Alex couldn't help but stare.

  


"It is," Alex managed to stumble out. She cleared her throat and immediately shifted her sights to the empty glass in her hand, wishing there was just one more sip, so that she could have a reason to cover her face.

"You look like you could use a refill."

  


A smirk played along the woman's lips, her voice amused at catching Alex in near panic of not having a beverage in her hands.

  


"Thanks Lena."

  


A flush of heat started to surface; her cheeks and the tips of her ears started to burn when Lena stepped closer. Lena then handed Alex the extra drink she had gotten from the bar.

  


"You alright, Alex? You seem... nervous."

  


Alex's eyes flicked up from her now replenished beverage to the meet emerald eyes looking upon her with slight concern. Alex was nervous. Extremely nervous. Lena Luthor, _the_ Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, face of National City's Top Successful Business Women of 2020, was her date. _Hers_. _She_ was the reason Alex was standing high above the streets that night, whose normal blaring of sirens, bustling noise and stench of the city's grittiness were part of her daily existence. Tonight, she was among the elite, dressed in a suit, accompanied by one of the most successful and beautiful women she's ever known.

  


"A little," Alex shrugged bashfully, knowing full well that even she was unable to cover up for the way her body felt uncomfortable in this out-of-norm situation.

  


Lena stepped closer and cupped her hand around Alex's bicep.

  


"There's no need to be nervous," she responded warmly. "It's just me, and this...," Lena said, her hand letting go of Alex to carelessly gesture to the world around them, "This is just a party."

"A really fancy ass party," Alex said with a nervous chuckle.

"Darling, you're fine. More than fine, actually," Lena smiled, hoping to calm her. She then reached over to adjust one side of Alex's collar and slid her hand down to shift the knot of her tie just so. 

  


_Darling._

  


The use of that term of endearment echoed in Alex's ears. It was something she was trying to get used to. Hearing it aimed at her created a warm bubble inside that further raised her body's temperature more than a few degrees. But it wasn't just the term. Mostly, it was because it came from Lena. That alone was reason enough.

Alex looked down at Lena's ministrations, watching those long, slender fingers toy at the fabric of her tie. Alex swallowed hard, chancing to gaze up upon the woman before her. At that moment, she happened to see a sheepish smile form on Lena's face, just before she let go of the knot, and lowered her eyes to her glass. It helped Alex relax a little, knowing Lena felt a bit bashful as well.

  


"Thanks, Lee," Alex grinned.

  


With that, Lena looked up once more. And when their eyes met, they both immediately started to giggle. The anxious energy between them and the slight uneasiness that rattled within, was forced out, unable to be contained any longer.

  


"This is silly, huh?" Alex asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not at all. It has been a while, Lexxy."

  


Lena smirked saying it; the use of the nickname having been pulled from days long past, well into their childhood years.

  


"Gah, Lena," Alex huffed. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Hmmm," Lena hummed in amusement, "I highly doubt that."

  


Alex couldn't help but twist her lips in silent delight. Yes, she did dislike being called that in public, believing that it somehow lessened her 'toughened' exterior, but coming from Lena... it was always welcomed; albeit never admittedly. It was like a warm blanket surrounding her and it made her feel comforted. It was hers, and Lena always made her feel special because of it.

The nickname was born out of a random situation when they were kids. Lex, being much older than the two of them at the time, was never a joy to be around. Sure, Lena was his sister, and he loved her, dearly, but he had a very odd way of showing it. He was constantly acting mean in order to show Lena her weaknesses, with hopes of hardening them. His intention though, was something Lena didn't quite grasp until Lex was well into his twenties, when he was in a desolate state. He had apologized to Lena then, confessing his reasoning. From that point on, they'd become closer. However, as children, he was nothing but a bully.

There was one day in particular when Lena had been playing with her teddy bear and Lex had been in a mood. Out of spite, he stole Lena's precious toy and shoved her away, saying that she shouldn't put such emotional attachments into inanimate objects; that doing so was a waste and was 'dumb' and 'baby-ish'. It left Lena incredibly upset, crying to Alex when she had come over to play. Alex had always thought Lex was 'the dumb one' and always stood by Lena's side to protect her from Lex's behavioral tantrums and outbursts. 

On that day, she had stormed into Lex's room and threatened to 'beat him up' if he didn't give up the bear. And although Alex was probably around nine and Lex was roughly twelve, Lex knew full well how physical Alex was; she never backed down from a fight. He'd lost to her a few times as children. So when Alex stormed into his room with hardened fists by her side and rage in her eyes, he knew better. He threw the bear at her, yelling at her to get out. Alex did, but flipped him off just before doing so. Lena called Alex her hero, saying that she wished Alex was her sibling instead of Lex. On a whim, Lena decided to call her, 'Lexxy', opting to replace Lex. From then on, the nickname just stuck.

It made Lena giggle every time Alex groaned and complained about it, so she used it even more. Though, despite the embarrassment Alex felt when Lena did call her that, never once did she actually tell Lena to stop.

  


"I— Well— Just... Let's just keep that to ourselves, kay?"

Lena giggled in response, then leaned in to press her hand against Alex's shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry, Lexxy," Lena teased, her breath whispy on Alex's lips. "It'll be our little secret."

  



End file.
